Puzzle
by Loxikoz
Summary: Nate n'est pas du tout en train d'échouer. Du moins pas encore. Si seulement les adultes le laissaient se concentrer...


**Bonsoir !**

**Deuxième OS dans ce fandom, cette fois-ci sur Near. Il date d'il y a plus de deux-trois ans, mais j'en reste encore assez satisfaite (je le poste vite avant que je ne puisse plus le regarder !)**

**J'ai bien évidement une grande envie de terminer une "trilogie d'OS" avec Matt, mais je n'ai pas encore d'idée qui me donne envie. C'est dans un coin de ma mémoire…**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture **

* * *

Les pièces du puzzle sont soigneusement posées au sol, tout autour de l'enfant. Il les fixe depuis plusieurs minutes. Un parent d'élève s'approche de lui.

-Tu n'arrives pas à le faire ? Héloïse t'avais prévenu que ça serait difficile, tu as même pris le puzzle le plus difficile de toute la classe. Tu veux en choisir un autre, ou tu veux quand même qu'on essaye de le faire ensemble ?

L'enfant de réponds pas. L'adulte essaye de l'aider, mais il se tient juste trop près de lui.

-Nate ? C'est pas grave tu sais, c'était vraiment un puzzle difficile que tu as choisi, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il faisait dans une boite pour enfant.

Trop de pédagogie. L'adulte le sous-estime, il ne l'encourage pas à continuer, à se surpasser. Dès qu'il a compris qu'il était en difficulté, il lui a proposé d'arrêter. Non, avant-même qu'il soit face à cette difficulté, tous les adultes ont tenté de le dissuader de résoudre ce puzzle.

Nate se concentre un instant sur les autres enfants de la pièces, tous ont commencé à assembler des pièces. Certains sont par groupe, d'autres, comme lui, seuls. Mais en suivant les conseils des adultes, ils forment progressivement le cadre de leur puzzle et avancent à un bon rythme.

Nate ne comprend pas, il n'est pas stupide pourtant ! En dépit des conseils des adultes, son instinct lui a recommandé d'étaler toutes les pièces au sol et de les observer pour essayer de les emboîter dans sa tête. Les autres adultes lui ont pourtant répété que ce puzzle sera trop dur pour lui, qu'il ne s'y prend pas de la bonne manière, qu'il lui sera impossible de le terminer.

Mais il ne les a pas écouté.

Maintenant, tous les enfants ont commencé l'intérieur de leur puzzle, et lui, il n'a pas touché à une seule pièce. Il n'arrive pas à faire comme les autres, à prendre une pièce, une autre, et constater qu'elles ne vont pas ensembles. Il faut qu'elles s'emboîtent parfaitement dès le premier essai, alors il réfléchit.

Le papa de Marc lui souhaite bonne chance et s'en va. Il en a peut-être marre de son manque de réaction. La maîtresse lui a dit que ça déstabilisait les autres enfants, le fait qu'il ne leur parle pas beaucoup, ou qu'il ne les regarde pas. Mais lui, il ne comprend pas, il n'aime pas regarder les autres dans les yeux, et alors ? En quoi les autres devraient-ils être dérangés par ça ?

Un autre parent d'élève vient l'aborder avec plus de rudesse que Héloïse et le papa de Marc. En le regardant du coin de l'œil, il reconnaît le papa de Thomas. Ça tombe bien, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et ne réfléchissait plus aux pièces qui devaient s'imbriquer.

-Eh petit, tu n'arriveras pas à faire ce puzzle. Regarde, tous les autres en sont à la moitié et toi tu n'a même pas commencé. Tu ne trouve pas que tu es en retard ?

Non, pas du tout, son puzzle fait le même nombre de pièces que les autres, il ne devrait donc pas mettre plus de temps. Les autres réfléchissent en même temps qu'il manipulent les pièces, lui le fait avant. Quand il commencera a former le puzzle, il connaîtra exactement l'emplacement de chaque pièce.

-Tu sais, ce que tu es en train de faire n'est pas une bonne stratégie. Écoute-nous, écoute les conseils des adultes, on a déjà fait des puzzles et on a compris quelle était la bonne technique.

« Bonne technique », comme si une technique pouvait être « mauvaise ». Il y a juste des techniques différentes, certaines plus rapides donc jugées « bonnes », mais tout le monde n'est pas capable d'exécuter la technique la plus rapide. En tout cas, c'est ce que Héloïse a dit.

-C'est normal d'échouer, ça arrive a tout le monde.

Nate n'est juste pas du tout en train d'échouer. Du moins pas encore. Si seulement les adultes le laissaient se concentrer.

-Allez viens, on va demander à un groupe si tu peux le rejoindre.

Faites qu'il parte vite ! Nate a de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer quand il est là.

-Nate ? Viens avec moi.

Pars !

-Ça suffit Nate, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et viens avec moi !

L'adulte lui saisit la manche et commence à le tirer de force hors de son cercle de pièces. Heureusement, Héloïse se place devant l'adulte pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Comme on lui avait dit, il n'arrive pas à faire son puzzle, du coup il faut que je gère ses erreurs et que j'essaie de l'intégrer à un groupe.

Héloïse lui lance un regard bizarre.

-En effet, c'est aux adultes que revient la charge d'assumer les erreurs des enfants. Mais c'est tellement normal que je ne vois pas l'utilité de le dire à voix haute. De plus...

-T'es bien gentille Héloïse, mais tu n'es qu'une adolescente qui a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Les enfants doivent bien grandir, et pour grandir il faut écouter les conseils qu'on leur donne. Il ne l'a pas fait et maintenant ça embête les adultes parce qu'on doit trouver une solution.

-Alors laissez-moi m'occuper de lui.

L'adulte consent rapidement. Nate est content de cette décision, parce que Héloïse le comprend, elle. La maîtresse essaye aussi, mais elle est souvent loin de la vérité. Héloïse n'est pas vraiment une adulte, c'est une adolescente qui vient deux fois par semaine pour les aider a apprendre à lire. Il l'a entendu une fois parler à la maman de Francine, et Héloïse disait qu'elle était étudiante en philosophie. Mais la maîtresse a refusé de lui expliquer ce que c'est parce qu'il est « trop jeune », et il ne veux pas paraître bête devant Héloïse en lui demandant directement.

-Alors Nate, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

La jeune fille, contrairement aux adultes qui sont venus le voir, pose ses genoux au sol pour être à sa hauteur.

-Tu t'es fait crier dessus par l'adulte qui voulait pas que je fasse mon puzzle.

Héloïse rit.

-Oui, mais c'est pas grave, ça arrive.

-Mais pourquoi il t'a crié dessus ?

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que chaque personne est différente et que chaque personne pense différemment. Bah là, on avait pas le même avis sur la meilleure façon pour qu'un enfant apprenne des choses. Mais dans cette situation, on s'est disputé. On aurait très bien pu ne pas penser la même chose sans se disputer, sauf qu'on l'a fait.

-Mais tu vas te faire disputer pour ça ?

-Pourquoi je me ferais disputer ?

-Parce que c'est mal de se disputer.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est mal ou bien. Ça s'est fait comme ça, maintenant il faut réfléchir avec les nouvelles données. C'est-à-dire que sans cette dispute, je n'aurais pas pu m'occuper de toi comme je le fais maintenant. Et comme je m'occupe de toi, il faut qu'on réfléchisse ensemble à une solution pour ton puzzle. Tu comprends ?

Nate hoche la tête. Il aime bien quand Héloïse dit « tu comprends », parce que les adultes le font qu'à la fin, une fois qu'ils ont tout expliqué. Héloïse, elle, elle le fait à chaque fois qu'elle explique quelque chose. Et elle ne soupire pas quand Nate lui avoue ne pas comprendre, elle regarde par terre, tord un peu la bouche et trouve des mots plus simple.

-Alors, pourquoi le papa de Thomas ne voulait pas que tu fasse ton puzzle ?

-J'ai pas très bien compris. Je crois que c'est parce que je fais pas comme les autres.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Les autres ont fait comme les adultes leur ont dit de faire, pas moi.

Héloïse regarde le vide durant quelques instants avant que son visage ne s'illumine.

-Oh ! Tu veux dire que tu n'a pas commencé par faire le cadre ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu as commencé par faire quoi ?

-J'ai réfléchi.

Une deuxième fois, Héloïse se concentre pour comprendre ce que l'enfant essaie de lui dire.

-Tu veux dire que tu essaye de former le puzzle dans ta tête sans commencer par toucher aux pièces ?

-Oui.

Alors Héloïse ouvre de grands yeux émerveillés et Nate se sent honteusement fier.

-C'est super intelligent ! Je serai totalement incapable de faire ça moi ! C'est dingue que tu y arrives ! Et maintenant, tu pense pouvoir continuer ton puzzle dans ta tête ? Tu n'es pas bloqué ?

-Bah non.

Même s'il ne comprend pas très bien la question de Héloïse, Nate est heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas moquée de lui.

-Alors continue et prouve qu'ils avaient tort de t'obliger à faire comme eux !

Une heure plus tard, l'atelier exceptionnel puzzle est terminé, et Nate regarde les différents tableaux composés d'une cinquantaine de pièces chacun. Tous ont dû être difficiles à faire, et tous les parents présents félicitent leurs enfants. La maîtresse donne deux carreaux de chocolat à chacun d'eux pour leurs efforts, et leur explique que si ça a été difficile pour eux de le faire, ça l'a été aussi pour les autres. Alors il ne faut surtout pas détruire les puzzles des camarades. Nate est d'accord, tous ont fait des efforts et tous méritent une récompense. Il regarde avec fierté son puzzle qui se fond parmi ceux des autres, et reçoit la même récompense pour le même effort que les autres.

A la différence près que le sien est monochrome.

* * *

Si vous avez un petit peu de temps, une petite review fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! 

Prenez soin de vous


End file.
